What Are We Doing?
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Rebecca shows up at Brian's for beer o' clock. But they had more than one beer and they both did more than what they planned on doing.


**So, this is the first Limitless Fan fiction that I have written. Or A fan fiction other than Austin & Ally. I've been writing for over two years now so I hope you enjoy my skills. Since there isn't that many Limitless fan fictions yet, I want to hope that the fandom can grow more as Limitless has been renewed for a second season! WOOHOO! I hope this will be the year Limitless gets popular. As soon as I watched the first episode when it came out last year, I knew, as soon as Brian and Rebecca (I gave them a couple name: Fariss) when they met, I know they they'd eventually be a couple. So hopefully Season 2 can explore there relationship a bit more. So, I hope you enjoy! P.S. WARNING! FOR THE MATURE ONLY**

* * *

"Another unproductive day at the office." Brian says to himself as he throws his keys on the kitchen counter and throws his leather jacket over the arm of the dining chair.

He falls on his old couch that's been ripping for years. If you sit with just the right position you won't be able to feel some of the springs going up your ass. Brian was just about to pull out his bong for a rip when he hears a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" If it wasn't anyone important he didn't want to waste his own time after finding a decent comfortable position on his couch.

"It's Rebecca." He heard his best friends voice from the other end of his apartment door. He jumped with happiness. Her voice seemed quite raspy for Rebecca. Brian did say goodbye to her before he left the CJC to go home and she didn't sound like that before.

Brian gets up from the couch and sets his bong on the glass coffee table. He walks to his door and unlocks the chainlock. He opens the door to a crying Rebecca. "Oh, my God. What's wrong?"

Rebecca lifts up a brown bag that looked quite heavy. "Beer O'clock?"

He gives her a half smile and takes the heavy bag out of her arms. "I always have time for beer o'clock."

As Brian walked over to the counter where he was going to set the bag of beer, he was wondering why Rebecca was crying. He's never seen her cry before. He always figured she was a super crime fighting FBI agent who would get hit in the head with a shovel and not have a single flinch. Okay, maybe he was overthinking it a bit, but he always figured she was a tough woman.

He pulls out two beers and hands Rebecca one and she opens it as Brian does. "So, are you going to tell me why you're crying and why beer o'clock looks like it's going to turn out to be beers o'clock?"

"It's probably too stupid of a reason to even say out loud why I am crying in the first place." She says in between sips.

"Well, you came here for a reason. Right?"

She stares at him for a while and then she smiles. "Yeah, you're right."

"That's the spirit. Now, what would you like to vent to me about?"

She takes a deep breath, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Somehow, something in his body thought that was the best news ever. When Brian doesn't want the people he cares about to be in this pain at all. "Ohh." He pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't know why I'm even here. Something just told me I needed to be with you." The release there hug and stare at each other.

"So, I see you bought a full bag of beers. Are we having a party?"

"We both don't work tomorrow. I don't know." She sighs. "I don't even drink that much." Brian raises his eyebrows. "Okay. You caught me. But still."

Brian and Rebecca head over to the couch but not before Rebecca brings over the entire bag of beer. She chugs down her first beer and opens another beer up. She looks at the coffee table and raises a brow. "What, do you want to try?" Rebecca is hesitant. "You don't have work tomorrow."

She laughs, "I am off duty. No, I shouldn't."

"You don't have to."

"Okay. Just a little."

Brian takes the bong and hands it to Rebecca. "Do you know-" She takes rip of the bong. "I stand corrected. Have you done this before." Rebecca starts coughing a ton.

"Yes. But when I was a kid."

"Damn, the that means I must be a huge bad influence on you."

"It's okay. I need a push and shove once in awhile."

"I think I know why I am here."

"Because I am amazing?" He jokes.

"You are."

Brian smiles. "Awe. Becca."

"No seriously. You are always here for me. You always put me first."

"Of course. I care for you."

Rebecca leans and Brian falls back on the couch. With Rebecca's hands on Brian's chest, they both stare at each other. Brian kisses Rebecca and everything releases. Brian slips his tongue in her mouth and the make out passionately. Rebecca takes off Brian's shirt and notices that he has abs going on. "Have you been working out?"

"Just a bit."

There lips touch each other again and Brian takes off Rebecca's shirt and gets to see her breasts at full size. He's never really been able to see her cleavage since she is always wearing a bulletproof vest at work and she is usually a fairly covered up woman. Brian respects her for that. But no at this moment. Brian throws her on the couch as her back hits one of the bad springs. "Ow!" She she screams.

"Ooops. Bad spring." He picks her up. She's light as a feather from working out so much recently. "I'll make you scream." They make it to Brian's room and and he throws her on the bed. She sits up and smiles put her hair back. Brian climbs on top of her and they stare at each other. They both say in sync, "What are we doing?"

"A bad decision." Rebecca says.

"Do you want to make a bad decision with me?"

"Yes." She kisses his neck and he throws her back on the bed. He kisses her lips and then down between the breasts. Rebecca moans. Down her chest to her stomach. Brian lifts his eyes onto Rebecca's as he smiles. She lays her head down and he starts pulling her pants off.

She is wearing a black laced thong."You wear thongs to work?"

"They are comfortable. Sue me."

"No, I'll remember that forever now." He pulls down her underwear slowly looking into her eyes. He moves her up more and then moves his head back down to her pussy. He starts rubbing her clit and she moans loudly. It's very good that Brian's apartment is sound proof. They can be as loud as they want. "Do you like that?" He says roughly. He licks her folds still rubbing her. He sticks his tongue inside her and she moans loudly.

"Oh, MY GOD! YES! MORE!" He sticks one finger inside her and smirks. "Ahhh!" She screams. He puts a second finger and then a third and keeps pumping his fingers inside her. "Briiiiiaaaannn. Ah!" She moans his name. He lick her juices off his fingers and unclips her Bra. She is completely naked now. He puts his mouth on one of her nipples and sucks. Rebecca moans and grabs his head and lifts it up. She turns him over and starts kissing him until she pulls his pants down. She grabs a hold of his dick and starts pumping it with her hands. Brian moans. She places his dick inside her mouth and starts sucking. Brian can feel the the warmth of her mouth on his dick. He started to pulsate.

"Stop, stop." She looks up, disappointed. "We need to come together." She smiles and he grabs her waist and puts her on the bed. "You on birth control?"

"Yes."

"Good." He takes her legs and positions himself and slides his dick inside her wet vagina. They both moan loudly together. He starts pumping himself in and out of her.

"Ugh! Ugh!" She moans loudly. "Harder! Harder! Faster! Right there!" Rebecca cums for the first time with Brian.

What felt like hours that went by and they were still going at it!

"Babe, I think I'm going to cum." Brian said. His thrusts began to be shorts and he was going faster.

"Ugg, Brian! Oh, my God! You are amazing!"

Brian couldn't take it anymore and he releases inside of her and she cums again. "Ugh, Rebecca!"

They both fall on the bed and try to catch their breaths. Rebecca looks at Brian. "Brian?"

"Yes?"

"We should make bad decisions more often."


End file.
